User talk:TheMG
- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Just want to give 'ya a hand clap for single-handedly bringing our forums up and running. I think you deserve a point.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 05:38, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : Yes, and for helping with the leaked name outbreak earlier tonight. I'm glad to have you here. I've already nominated Hammerise for User of the Month for February, but you have my vote for March. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 06:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) hello excuse me i just wanted to know if this IS the place where i can write messages hello excuse me i just wanted to know if this IS the place where i can write messages oh and what is a bereoucat, im just curious cus i want to be like u admins :MG isn't an admin. And you didn't have to leave two messages ya know. =\ - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:33, 28 January 2008 (UTC) then why did MG recieved my message instead of legodude thanks alright thanks man oh LOL oh idint konw..but yea...also my cousin is panning on threatning this wikia...he wans to decimate it...what if every vadalizings that cyber55 and clonecyber55 mak a vandalizing we call report it Hey MarioGalaxy, it's me Makuta99 just so you know I know so much about bionicle that your pants would fall down if you met me face to face. And quit posting stuff on my page unless its important. So long and Gali and all the other original guys floated around Mata Nui for 1000 years before the capsules broke and they built themselves.~~Makuta99~~ So you think your such a hot shot, well tell me how matoro save mata nui's life from certain death, bet you don't know that.~~Makuta99~~ everyone does now! Matoro puts the mask of life on his face, then his body explodes in a flash of life and energy, which affects Mata Nui. hence, saving Mata Nui's life. Panakalego 16:51, 4 February 2008 (UTC) how do I Write mesages!????! Ya Im Gorast-Guy, and I wated to know if I can talk like this and thanks Toa Auserv for fixin my account! Cool, it worked!!! Gorast-Guy 01:13, 3 February 2008 (UTC) How do you find the time to edit on so many wikis? Panakalego 01:07, 5 February 2008 (UTC) That makes since. Panakalego 03:26, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Widget problem Hey, MG--I'm having some serious problems with the widgets on Bioniclepedia and I thought that you're probably the best one on this wiki to come to about it. No matter what widgets I try to use on Bioniclepedia (or any other wiki, actually), it instantly reverts to the default widgets as soon as I refresh or load a new page. When I tried experimenting with the Widget Dashboard (what is it, BTW?), I lost my toolbox widget. Now no matter what I do (I've tried clearing my cache and cookies, logging out and logging in, changing skins, and crying =P), the only widget that shows up at all is the wiki navigation/Bionicle knowledge one. Do you know any way to fix this? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :lol, the exactly same thing happened to me on another wiki =). Didn't know what the dashboard was, put the toolbox in, it disappeared, then I tried everything you did (except for crying =) ) and it didn't work so I asked on the forum on the central wiki and this is what I got: ::"Widgets not saving correctly on 1.12 wikis is a known problem, see MediaWiki 1.12 upgrade. Hopefully it will be fixed soon in the upgrade process." :And while we're at these Quartz skins I'd like to ask, do you see the chronicle, record, matoran council tabs the same as the login buttons or the same as the ones on Monobook? Cuz when I started using the slate skin they were the same as the login button, but then they suddenly changed to the Monobook ones..' •' Hammerise :::You'd think widgets not saving correctly is something they'd be trying to fix right away... As for the tab thing, I'm not exactly sure. It's not the kind of thing I pay much attention to, really. Sowwy. =( ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:00, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ohh so to do all that in order to be an admin can be fond frustrating??? yea thats true, u need alot of hard work.Toa Xairos 23:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) EMERGENCY....EMERGENCY!!!!! Quick when i came from skool,i saw my kuzin leaing my house, and when i was going to ask toa auserv a question i eneded up seeing cyber55s message with kus words. Toa Xairos 17:23, 13 February 2008 (EST) TAlk pages It just so happens I couldn't find that one. thanks Thanks. HEY Hey MMG do you have a bzp account????Toa Xairos 21:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:BZP Ohh okToa Xairos 21:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Joke i know it was a joke, but i had just finished school (math does wierd things to me), so i was kinda not thinking normally. = ) -Panakalego 21:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Tee hee, you spelt Axonn ron. = D -Panakalego 16:43, 21 March 2008 (UTC) how did you find the HeroScape wiki? and you don't know the full story. if you want it, take it! i'll make you a Buraeucrat. -Panakalego 23:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Now, look! I know what your going to say, so don't say it! I've decided to stick around the heroscape wiki i was editing. I just thought i'd let you know so you could sleep tonight knowing i haven't abandoned a wiki. = P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:43, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Good. I'm an admin on a fith wiki now whose founder went inactive. The Mario Kart wiki admin, MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:39, 8 April 2008 (UTC) OK, what media wiki pages need to be improved? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:45, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Can you tell me what MediaWiki page i edit to change the tabs on the top of the page? like: "edit this page", and "move this page". Thanks! (This is for the HeroScape wiki.) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) And can you tell me how to post a site notice? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) 67.8.9.142‎ really is asking for a block. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 :Hush! M.G. doesn't like it when people talk about stuff like this on his talk page. Ahem, Hi MG, I've decided not to ask you anymore silly questions after you've already given me the answer. = ) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kazi22: I'm not an admin here, I'm an admin on five other wikis so Panakalego was asking which MediaWiki pages do what because I'm expierienced. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Re:Do I know you? Um... yes. --C Teng :Oh. Well, yes, you know me. --C Teng 00:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Rollback Daiku said people can just ask him to be a Rollbacker, so i asked him for you and he made you a rollbacker! (Yay!) -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) For eals??? For reals, i have to???Toa Xairos 19:14, 2 May 2008 (UTC) OK Ok, dude why so paranoid??Toa Xairos 19:15, 2 May 2008 (UTC) WHy?? But why take it out on me??Toa Xairos 19:20, 2 May 2008 (UTC) OK!!! YOU COULD OF JUST SAID IT!!! I WON'T BUG YOU AGIN AND WHEN I SEND SOMEONE ELSE MESSAGES DON'T GET IN IT!!! YOU TICK ME OFF!!!Toa Xairos 19:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry,,,no forget it...noToa Xairos 01:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) NVM, i forgive. You know something, i don't accept apopligy from people, but because this is b.pedia, and if i would desire as admn, i don't wanna have any problems, so you are lucky that i really accept your apoligy.Toa Xairos 02:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Links Sorry, I didn't look for unity or destiny, I just saw that duty doesn't have a page and assumed that the others didn't either. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 22:31, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I feel depressed because I look at the admin thing and I only have two votes! I don't think I am going to win. I mean I really want to. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Oh, I know what an admin can do. I most certainly do know how to redirect pages also. What's RFA? That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! 15 May 2008 Oh I redirect them. things like Toa Zardon, Toa Barf, and stuff like that is deleted. Hmm. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! 15 May 2008 No. I wasn't saying it to be smart I was saying you are a admin of 7 wikis. I mean really please let someone else have a chance you know it is my dream. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I will update it with new info, (I do it anyway) and I will stop vandals. I will also perform a multitude of other actions that ensure that the Wiki runs smoothly. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk This is insane!!!! What do you want me to say. I am here to make sure that this wiki is a safe enviroment for all of our users. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk